


Putting A Lid On It

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Putting A Lid On It

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Putting A Lid On It  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mal, Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt: post  
**Word Count:** 200

If he heard the slightest whisper of a bedpost knocking against the wall, he was going to go down there with his gun and someone would be having reconstructive surgery, Mal thought irritably. They'd been at it all night and were most likely planning on stealing away down to Kaylee's bunk as soon as they could conjure up a valid excuse to do so. "Night, Cap'n," his mechanic said cheerfully on her way past him.

Seconds later, he spotted Jayne slinking along behind her. "Keep it down; I mean it," Mal warned. "Ain't a one of us aboard needs to hear you two."

After leaving Zoe on watch, Mal flopped down on his bed and was just closing his eyes when the rhythmic thumps began again.

Throwing on his discarded shirt, Mal hustled up his ladder and kicked in the hatch just below the brightly colored sign reading, _Kaylee's Room_. "Gorramnit, what'd I say earlier?" he bellowed. "Keep it-" Mal bit off the rest of his sentence as he took in the scene just below the ladder.

Jayne withdrew his foot from the bed where he'd been kicking it against the wall and grinned up at him. "Sure thing, Mal."


End file.
